


Flash

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a singular moment, Fili recalls all his favorite moments with you.





	Flash

**Author's Note:**

> Flashbacks are in italics

Fili felt his body, the wind whisping through his hair, the cool air on his cheek.  The fog that surrounded the area was almost serene, beautiful.  In another life, he would have stood in this spot and admired that beauty.  He would have brought _her_ here, planned a picnic with her, told her stories of his quest, of how he, Fili son of Vili, had lived the Battle of Five Armies. 

 

He would get up and move around, acting out each of the battles and trials they faced.  He would try to mimic the troll voices, and Bilbo’s as he told them they all had worms in their tubes.  He would have reveled in her laughter, grinned as she threw her head back, clutching her stomach as that laughter echoed around the tower. 

 

But that was another life.

 

“No.”  He said as he looked onto his uncle, Bilbo, and Dwalin.  He knew Kili was somewhere below, hopefully hidden against the Orc ambush.  He felt tears well in his eyes as he realized what was happening.  This would be it.  This would be where the stories that told of his bravery would end. 

 

But then a breeze drifted through.  And there she was.  Right next to Thorin, gripping his arm with tears falling down her face.  Her hair blown in the wind, her mouth open as she let a sob out.  She shouldn’t have been here.  How was she here?  No…No!  She couldn’t be here!  She would die if she was here!

 

“RUN!”  Fili screamed.  He hoped she would hear, hope that she would flee.  He stared into her eyes as he saw her mouth open, screaming his name.  Something hit is back, hard, piercing. 

 

_“I’m so sorry!”  A voice pierced his ears.  He quickly turned to see the little girl standing behind him, twisting her hands in her skirt, eyes turned down as tears whelled in them.  That slam into her body was her, as she ran around the corner and straight into him.  “I-I-I didn’t m-m-mean to…”  She sniffled and turned her head._

_He saw then the little trickle of blood at her temple, mixing with her golden hair.  A small cut.  “You’re hurt.”  Fili said as he held out his hand, his fingers wrapped up in little gloves his Amad had made him a few days ago._

_“I-I’m fine!”  She cried out and ran off again.  Fili heard the snickers of some other kids, bigger kids._

_They were mean, they picked on Kili, even though he was just a little boy.  Fili straightened his back and screamed at them with all the strength he could muster.  “You leave her alone!”  He felt a twinge of fear as those big kid’s eyes turned to him.  But then he felt pride as they realized who just yelled at them.  “Or I’ll tell my uncle!”_

_Fili turned and took off after the crying girl.  She was hurt and scared.  No Prince of Durin would leave a lady like that.  That was what his Adad had told him in the story last night.  He asked why the knight saved the princess, risking his life to a dragon.  His Adad said that the brave knight knew that keeping her safe was more important than everything else._

_And this girl…She was his princess._

_He found her sniffling, tucked in between some roots of the big oak tree.  He pulled off his gloves and his coat, walking up to her carefully before wrapping her up in them.  “You’re okay.”  He said sweetly.  “I’m Fili.  What’s your name?”_

_She sniffled and pulled his coat closer around, looking at him suspiciously.  “R-R-Ria.”  She stumbled, more tears of embarrassment rushing forward._

_“Don’t cry!”  Fili sat down with her, nestling beside her in the roots.  “I’ll protect you from those mean big kids!”  He said proudly as she looked up to him in awe._

_When Dis found her little boy later, he had been covered in dirt and little scratches.  He defeated the “dragon”, or at least an unsuspecting rose bush, and gave an elaborate bow to the little girl, making her giggle as he held out a little rose._

_“Fili?”  She asked, smiling down at her little seven year old boy.  “Who is this?”_

_Fili smiled up at her, putting an arm around her and holding his fake sword (a stick) out.  “This is Ria!  And she is going to be my princess!”_

His princess.  Fili’s eyes darted back to his uncle’s side.  Ria was gone.  Thank Mahal, at least she would be safe.  But… 

 

He felt gravity acting on his body, plummeting him to Earth.  It was a strange feeling, as if he were flying on the Eagles backs again.  Oh, how he wished he could have told her about that.  She would have been so jealous that he got to experience that without her. 

 

But it was only fair.

 

She would be experiencing everything else without him. 

 

His body seemed to twist in the air, falling backwards.  He was falling…and falling…

 

_“Woah!”  Ria said with a chuckle.  “Not very graceful for a prince, are you?”  She joked as she righted him on his feet._

_“Well, perhaps a beautiful woman just swept me off my feet?”  Fili said with a cheeky grin, wrapping his arms around Ria’s waste._

_“Oh, are you talking about me?!”  Ria put her hands on his shoulders, letting him guide her around the dance hall._

_“Always, my princess!”  Fili chuckled as he took up her hand and spun her in a circle.  Her long flowing hair wrapped around her, it was loose instead of being braided back.  It made him want to reach out and braid it elaborately, claiming her as his.  But would she accept it?_

_“Hello?!  Prince Fili?!”  Ria waived her hand in front of his face.  “You keep twirling me, but the music has stopped.”  She laughed as she gripped his hand and pulled him forward again._

_This celebration was for him, his coming of age, becoming a true prince.  Things would be different after this.  He wouldn’t be able to run around and cause mischief with Kili as much, he wouldn’t be able to sit around with Ria and listen to her read to him as much._

_He didn’t want that to change._

_A bit of melancholy slipped into his heart.  But his mind was quickly jarred when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  He looked up to see Dwalin looking down at him._

_“Lad, a bit of advice,” Dwalin said at a whisper.  “We all see the way you look at her.  She’s of age, you’re of age.  Just ask her.”_

_Dwalin had always allowed Ria to stay and watch his training, never telling her off like he would tell Kili off, about being a distraction.  Maybe it was because he saw Fili’s feelings.  But that didn’t change the answer._

_What if he asked her to let him court her, and she said no?_

_“And why would I say no?”_

_His eyes went wide as he saw Ria leaning over the table, a wide grin on her face.  “I’m in love with you, Fili son of Vili.  Why would I say no?”_

It is strange, Fili thought, how when your life is ending, everything goes in slow motion.  He could almost feel every bit of air go through his hair, every little wound on his body not hurt as much.  He almost would have preferred the pain.  He would take all the pain to spare her from the pain she would feel when she found out…

 

The stone got close, and he felt the first brush of it against his hand.  Then the slamming sensation against his back.  The moment his head hit—

 

_“Pinned!”  Ria shouted as she smiled down at him, pinning his arms above his head before leaning forward, capturing his lips in a deep kiss.  “And to the victor goes the spoils.”  She grinned before she rolled off of him, nestling against his shoulder._

_“Should make you captain of the guard!”  Fili joked.  “You could best Dwalin by now.”_

_“Doubt it.”  She joked.  Fili let his arm snake around her waist, tucking her against him as he gave her little forehead a kiss.  “Love it when you do that.”  She whispered to him, letting her eyes flutter close._

_“I love you.”  He whispered to her._

_He didn’t know how long they lay there, but he just knew that as he watched her sleep, her head nestled against him, that this was what he wanted for the rest of his life.  He wanted her, by his side, in everything.  In sadness, in happiness, in troubled times, in ruling, in stress, in love, in joy._

_A smile graced his face as he brushed a stray hair from her face.  She stirred in his arms, and his mouth opened, saying the words he had been trying to say for weeks._

_“Marry me?”_

The sky was almost white, with bits of grey.  Strange sky for such a brutal day, Fili thought.  Strange sky to lie under like this. 

 

“Fili?”  Fili’s eyes could barely move as he heard her voice.  She leaned over him, brushing a hand against his cheek.  “Oh, Fili…no…”  Tears whelled in her eyes.  “Please, hold on!” 

 

“What…are you…doing here?”  He managed to get out.  He left her behind in Ered Luin.  She was going to join the quest, but then…

 

His eyes drifted to her enlarged stomach.  She was carrying his child.  They found out just before he left.  She couldn’t travel then, he wouldn’t let her.  “R…Ria…”

 

“Shh, I’m here, love.”  She ran a hand down his cheek, but he didn’t feel it.  It was then that he realized.

 

“You’re not real.”  He said with a lamenting voice.  He would have given anything to see her, really see her, again.  To hold her in his arms.  Had he known this was how it would have ended, he wouldn’t have left her.  He would have been there for the birth of their child, to watch her get her first grey hairs, to hold her each night. 

 

“I…I’m sorry…”  He told the vision, hating that he would never be able to say those words to her.  “I’m…so…sorry…”  He took a final breath, a small smile on his lips.  “I love you.”

 

000

 

Ria woke with a start, her hands shaking as she called out for him.  “FILI!” 

 

Dis tore into her room, quickly moving to quiet her as she sobbed.  “Child, shhh…It’s alright.”

 

“He….He…”  Ria couldn’t say it. 

 

“It was just a dream.”  Dis tried to comfort her.  “Just a dream.”

 

Ria had saw Fili fall, she grabbed Thorin’s arm for support to keep from falling to her knees.  She then ran, she didn’t know how she did with her stomach, but she did.  She was by her side, listened as he said his apologies.  Spoke his love. 

 

Dis tried to calm Ria in the coming days.  Did everything she could think of to convince her otherwise.  But it didn’t change anything…it didn’t stop the letter that came one cold morning, a letter that shattered Dis and Ria’s world. 


End file.
